food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Candlelight Feast/Plot 2-2
|- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Boston Lobster looked gloatingly at Peking Duck’s furrowed brow, letting out a roar of a laugh |- | |Oh, what’s this? Don’t have any faith in this human? Or is it all if humanity that you’ve lost faith in? |- | |Do you really believe that he’s not a good person? |- | |That’s just human nature. Enough talk. Are you taking the bet or not? |- | |I need to check again if this bet is reasonable. |- | |Hmph. As you please. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Peking Duck, paying no mind to the sneer on Boston Lobster’s face, turned to the man following them and shouted. |- | |Hey, you there mister! We’re going to Nevras too. You can come with us! I won’t let him hurt you. |- | |Huh? Wh--what? I can really go with you?! Thank you both! Thank you so much! Thank you! I can finally see my family in peace! |- | |You got split up from your family? |- | |Yep. I was going with my wife and kids to Nevras to spend the holiday with their grandparents. Because we were in a hurry and didn’t have the means, we didn’t hire a royal guard. And so...we had a run in the Fallen Angels |- | |Then why is it just you here? What about your family? |- | |... |- | |Heh, clearly he abandoned his family at the first sign of danger. Odds are his family’s already turned into Fallen Angel food! |- | |I did not! |- | |Oh? |- | |I would never abandon my wife and kids! They’re much more important than me! So I lured away the Fallen Angel...hoping they’d be able to reach Nevras safely. |- | |... |- | |Well? Still wanna make that bet? |- | |Hmph. I’d never take back a word I’ve said. More likely he’s just playing on your sympathy. |- | colspan="2" |'I cannot bet on a matter like this.' 1. This kind of action was a little too disrespectful of him. (Peking Duck +15) 2. I can't trust him on a bunch of words. (Boston Lobster +5) 3. This thing between us shouldn't be settled by some light-hearted bet. We'll come to a resolution sooner of later. (Boston Lobster +15) |- | |See! Even you can’t completely trust humans. You still want to convince me? |- | |Even if some people are like that, I’d still rather believe that there’s still some people alive that are decent. |- | |I knew there was a reason I didn’t like you. |- | |Feeling’s mutual. |- | |Are you...are you guys arguing on my account? Don’t--don’t fight... |- | |Who would fight over you!? |- | |We’re not friends, so what if we argue? You worry too much. |- | |But you two look like you’re really close... |- | |... |- | |... |- | |Ooww--Why are you hitting me?! |- ! colspan="2" | ← 1-6 • Main • 2-4→ |} Category:Candlelight Feast